The invention relates to a safety belt system, particularly for motor vehicles, having a belt strap at which locally an energy absorption member is provided by means of which a belt strap section is formed which is folded together at least once and is sewn together, the energy absorption member extending inside an envelope-type belt strap covering.
Energy absorption members of this type on belt straps have the purpose of reducing energy in a targeted manner in the case of an accident in order to prevent serious injury to the user of the safety belt or occupant of the seat. A safety belt system having an energy absorption member of this type is known from German Patent Document DE-AS 24 44 274. In the case of an accident taking place at a speed of approximately 50 km/h, the seam between the sewn-together belt strap sections which are placed together in the shape of a loop rips open completely, thereby effectively reducing energy. In the case of minor accidents at significantly lower speeds, however, the seam between the folded-together belt strap sections is not or is only partially ripped open. Since the energy absorption members are arranged inside the envelope-type belt strap covering in a hidden manner, the occupant of the seat or the repair shop cannot see whether the energy absorption member was damaged or was not damaged in a minor accident, or whether an exchange is required of the safety belt system containing the energy absorption member.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures at a safety belt system with an integrated energy absorption member that the occupant of the seat or the repair shop knows, as early as at the time of a minor accident, whether the belt strap must be exchanged.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein a marking is provided at the belt strap adjacent to the energy absorption member in such a manner that the marking is invisible to an external observer of the seat when the energy absorption member is intact and that the marking is visible to an external observer when the seam of the energy absorption member is at least partially ripped, whereby external observers, such as a vehicle occupant or vehicle repair shop personnel can detect the condition of the belt strap section without removing the belt strap covering.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, by means of the arrangement of a marking, it is made clear to the belt user or the repair shop whether, after a minor accident, the safety belt with the integrated energy absorption member must be exchanged, whereby a perfect functioning of the safety belt system is always ensured. By means of the special position of the marking according to certain preferred embodiments, it is achieved that, even in the case of a relatively slight lengthening of the belt strap, it is indicated to the user of the belt or the repair shop that the belt must be replaced.
The marking can be made in a simple and inexpensive manner and may be formed as a color bar, a line of writing, a symbol or the like, according to various embodiments contemplated.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.